Voyage sur Gaia
by Lyrianna
Summary: Hitomie rencontre Lila alias sailor Gaia qui lui propose de la ramener sur Gaia. Cette fic est à lire en parrallélle avec La petite soeur solaire que l'on trouve à la rubrisue sailor moon.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue.

Hitomie Kanzakie est mélancolique, elle vient de remporter le concours scolaire de la meilleure nouvelle et pourtant elle n'affiche même pas un sourire. Une nouvelle, non les récits de son aventure, de sa rencontre avec Van, ses amis, son voyage sur Gaia…Il lui manque tous elle regrette profondément d'avoir quitter Gaia, mais que pouvait-elle faire ?

Il n'a rien dit, pas un seul mot pour la retenir. La tristesse la submerge, son regard croise celui d'une autre jeune fille, elle y voit la même tristesse. La fille s'approche timidement.

Hitomie : Bonjour.

Jeune Fille : Bonjour…Je m'appel Lila, j'ai lu ta nouvelle, je la trouve intéressante.

Hitomie : Merci, c'est gentil. Je m'appel Hitomie Kanzaki.

Lila : J'aimerais beaucoup que tu me parles de Gaia.

Hitomie, surprise : Et bien pourquoi pas…Quand tu veux.

Lila, souriant : Maintenant c'est possible ?

Hitomie : Oui, allons nous installé à cette table…

Hitomie commence à parler, et comme toujours elle s'anime en parlant de la planète qui lui manque tant. Elle décrit les paysages, parles des différents…

Les deux jeunes filles se retrouvent régulièrement pour en parler, se comprenant facilement, une amitié se crée peu à peu… Hitomie va jusqu'à lui avouer son secret, non ce n'est pas juste une histoire, Gaia est une réalité. Lila ne semble pas perturbée comme si elle savait déjà…

Un soir Lila lui téléphone, lui demandant de la retrouver chez une amie. Hitomie se rend sur place et fait la connaissance de Carina qui lui révèle que Lila est en fait Sailor Gaia, une guerrière qui protége le système solaire et qui souhaite se rendre sur Gaia car elle tire sa puissance de cette planète, elle traverse une passe difficile et a besoin de retrouver ses racines.

Hitomie, stupéfaite : Bah ça alors…

Lila : Je comprend que tu sois étonnée…

Hitomie : Tu penses vraiment, que toutes les deux on pourrait réussir à retourner sur Gaia ?

Carina : Théoriquement oui, Lila a la puissance pour effectuer la téléportation et comme tu y a déjà été vous devriez réussir.

Hitomie : Je veux y retourné, c'est mon désir le plus cher…Il me manque trop.

Lila : Alors essayons !

Lila se transforme en Sailor Gaia, prend les mains d'Hitomie dans les siennes et se concentre, une colonne bleue se forme et les emporte sur Gaia.

Hitomie, heureuse : On a réussit ! Regarde on voit la terre et la lune ! On est sur Gaia !

Lila : C'est incroyable, je ne pensais pas qu'on y arriverais ! Mais où sommes nous exactement ?

Hitomie : Euh bonne question…


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPITRE 1

Hitomie : Je connais cet endroit… J'y suis déjà venue ! On est à proximité de Arzus !

Lila : C'est chouette, euh cette grosse bête qui s'avance vers nous…

Hitomie : Un… dragon…

Lila : Je me disais aussi, rassure moi ils sont végétariens au moins ?

Hitomie : Absolument pas, ils sont carnivores, fuyons…

Lila : Je crois que ça ne va pas servir à grand chose…

Hitomie : Tu peux faire quelque chose ?

Lila : Je combat les forces maléfiques moi, pas les dragons ! On peut toujours essayé ! Prisme de Gaia, transforme-moi ! Cicatrisation terrestre, exécution !

L'attaque frappe le dragon de plein fouet et l'ouvre en deux, un cristal rose apparaît alors et se dépose dans la main de Lila.

Hitomie : Ca alors…

Sailor Gaia : Je te le fais pas dire, c'est la première fois que mon attaque est aussi puissante ! C'est une drag-énergiste ?

Hitomie : Stupéfiant.

Sailor Gaia : N'exagère pas ce n'est qu'un cristal après tout…

Hitomie : C'est toi qui est stupéfiante ! Tu as des ailes !

Sailor Gaia, abasourdie : Mais elles sortent d'où ?

Hitomie : Aucune idée, j'entend du bruit… Tu ferais bien de reprendre ta forme d'origine ou on va avoir des ennuis…

Lila : Ouf, elles ont disparus…

Hitomie : C'est Luhm !

Luhm, stupéfait : Mademoiselle Hitomie ! C'est vous…On a entendu crier…Qui a fait un tel carnage…

Hitomie : C'est de voir…tout ce sang, j'ai crié…

Luhm : Je vous comprend…Qui est la jeune fille qui vous accompagne ?

Hitomie : Je vous présente Lila, elle vient de la lune des illusion comme moi.

Luhm : La drag-énergiste est venue à vous ? Intéressant…

Hitomie : Est-ce vous pourriez nous conduire à Fanélia ?

Luhm : Bien sur, mais maître Van n'est pas là…

Hitomie, déçue : Oh…Quand reviendra-t-il ?

Luhm : Ce soir si tout se passe bien, il est allé voir Allen, à Fleid. Mais Maître Folken est là.

Hitomie : Allons-y…

Ils se mettent en route et arrivent à la tombée de la nuit en même temps que le roi de Fanélia.

Hitomie : Van…

Van : Hitomie…

Lila : Ca promet…

Merle, se jetant au cou d'Hitomie : Je suis tellement contente que tu sois de retour ! Tu en as mis du temps avant de revenir !

Van :…

Hitomie : Vous m'avez tellement manqué !

Merle, désignant Lila : C'est qui ?

Hitomie : C'est Lila, une amie de la lune des illusions, on est venue ensemble…

Van : Je vais vous faire préparer des chambres.

Lila : C'est lui Van ?

Hitomie : Oui, pourquoi ?

Lila : Il est pas un peu froid avec toi là…Vous ne vous êtes pas vu depuis plus d'un an et tout ce qu'il trouve à dire c'est " je vais vous faire préparer des chambres ".

Hitomie : Je sais, Van et les sentiments… C'est pour ça que je suis partie.

Merle : Venez, vous devez être fatiguée un bon bain vous fera du bien.

Hitomie : On te suit Merle.

De son côté Van retrouve son frère, Folken.

Folken : Et bien, tu en fait une tête, qu'as-tu ?

Van : Hitomie est de retour.

Folken : Je en te comprends pas, depuis son départ tu ne cesse de déprimer parce qu'elle te manque…Tu te reproche de pas lui avoir avouer tes sentiments et maintenant qu'elle est là…

Van : Je me comporte vraiment comme un idiot avec elle.

Folken : Qu'as-tu fais ?

Van, soupirant : Rien, j'ai dit que j'allais demandé à ce qu'on leur prépare des chambre. Je ne vraiment qu'in imbécile !

Folken : Je suis d'accord avec toi, mais pourquoi des chambres ?

Van : Elle est accompagnée par une jeune fille.

Folken : Je vois, ne devrais-tu pas allé la rejoindre pour tenter de rattraper ta bourde ?

Van : Oui…

Les deux jeunes filles prennent leur bain ensemble, lorsque l'on frappe à la porte.

Hitomie : Qui ça peut bien être ?

Lila : Y'a qu'un seul moyen de le savoir ! Entrer !

Van : Hitomie, je ne te dérange pas ? Je voulais m'excusé d'avoir été si froid avec toi tout à l'heure mais j'ai été tellement surpris de te revoir…Mais…mais vous êtes toutes nues !

Il rougit fortement et ferme précipitamment les yeux.

Hitomie : Van…

Lila, moqueuse : Bah j'ai pas pour habitude de prendre mon bain toute habillée…Tu aurais put t'en rendre compte avant, non ? Enfin mieux vaut tard que jamais.

Merle, scandalisée : Maître Van ! Que fais-tu là ! Elles prennent leur bain…

Van : C'est ce que j'ai vu…

Merle : Maître Van !

Hitomie, riant : Merle fais le sortir, il voit rien avec les yeux fermé !

Merle : Prend ma main Maître Van et suis-moi !

Lila : A la prochaine ! Il est toujours comme ça ?

Hitomie : Et bien disons qu'il ne réfléchit pas toujours avant d'agir, il était tellement désolé de son comportement qu'il a voulut s'excuser et n'a pas dut réaliser…

Lila : Que l'on était toute nue…Pourtant il a bien profité du spectacle…

Hitomie, toute rouge : Lila !

Merle, revenant dans la chambre : Désolée les filles, je ne sais pas ce qui lui ai passé par la tête. Sans doute l'émotion de te revoir Hitomie. Je vous ai trouvez des robes !

Hitomie, prenant la bleue : Merci Merle, elles sont très jolies !

Lila, inspectant la turquoise : Merci…Elles sont toutes dans le même style je suppose ?

Merle : Oui, pourquoi ? Il y a un problème ?

Lila : Non pas du tout, je n'ai pas l'habitude de porter de genre de robe c'est tout !

Van retrouve Folken dans sa chambre.

Folken, surpris : Déjà de retour ?

Van : Ca était la catastrophe ! J'ai été lamentable…

Folken : Et bien…Raconte-moi.

Van : Je suis entré alors qu'elles prenaient leur bain.

Folken : Charmant spectacle pourtant.

Van : Oui mais j'étais tellement occupé à débiter mes excuses que je n'ai rien vu.

Folken : Tu n'ai vraiment pas doué avec les femmes petit frère !

Van : Je te rappel que je t'ai jamais vu séduire qui que se soit…

Folken : Il est vrai que ce n'est pas dans mes préoccupations. Le repas va être servi…Nous y allons ?

Van : Comme si j'avais le choix !

Après le repas qui s'est déroulé dans une ambiance tendue, Van propose à Hitomie de faire un tour les jardins du palais afin d'être seul avec elle.

Lila : Il a toujours autant de mal votre frère ?

Folken : Je ne sais pas, c'est la première fois que je le vois amoureux.

Lila : Premier amour alors ? C'est toujours celui qui fait le plus souffrir…

Folken : Jolie comme vous êtes vous avez dut brisé bien des cœurs.

Lila : Merci pour le compliment, mais c'est toujours mon cœurs qui se retrouve brisé en mille morceaux et ce depuis bien longtemps…Veuillez m'excuser.

Folken, murmurant : Quelle étrange jeune fille…

Dans les jardins…

Hitomie : C'est magnifique, Van, tout a été reconstruit…

Van : Oui, la restauration du palais s'est terminée il y a peu de temps…

Hitomie, levant ses yeux vers lui : C'est très réussit.

Van, rassemblant son courage : Hitomie…Je…je…

Hitomie, lui posant un doigt sur la bouche : Chut …

Van : Mais Hitomie…

Hitomie, appuyant son front contre son épaule : Oui ?

Van, bégayant : Je…voulais…te…dire…

Hitomie, posant une main sur son cœur et le sentant battre à toute allure : Je sais…

Van, stupéfait : Tu sais ?

Hitomie, souriante : Oui, maintenant je sais. Je t'aime Van, je n'aurais jamais dut partir.

Van : Hitomie…J'aurais dut te demander de rester et te faire part de mes sentiments…

Il l'embrasse doucement puis lui murmure ses mots tant attendu : Je…t'aime…


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPITRE 2

Le lendemain matin Lila frappe à la porte d'Hitomie.

Lila, entrant : Bien dormi ?

Hitomie, un large sourire : Oui et toi ?

Lila : Ca va, alors cette visite des jardins ?

Hitomie : Une réussite ! Je l'ai embrassé…

Lila : Oh oh Tu prends des initiatives maintenant…

Hitomie, confuse : Bah si je veux que ça avance je n'ai pas vraiment le choix…

Lila, riant : C'est sur…Comment il a réagit ?

Hitomie : Il a été surpris mais il a répondu à mon baiser…

Lila : Et…

Hitomie : Nous nous sommes avoués nos sentiments mutuels.

Lila : C'est génial ! Je suis contente pour toi ! Tu mérite d'être heureuse.

Hitomie, surprise : Tu semble insinué que toi par contre tu ne le mérites pas…Je me demandes ce qui t'es arrivé pour que tu réagisse comme cela…

Lila : Je n'ai jamais eut de chance en amour.

Hitomie : Ca viendra.

Lila : Bah je vis bien sans…

On frappe à la porte.

Hitomie : Entrer !

Van : Bonjour Hitomie ! Lila !

Lila : Je vous laisse les amoureux ! A plus tard ! Je vais visité la ville…

Van : Mon frère se fera un plaisir de vous accompagner.

Lila : Non merci, je ne veux pas le déranger.

Van : J'insiste, ce n'est pas prudent pour une jeune fille de…

Lila : Très bien, je vais le rejoindre.

Hitomie : Tu sais Lila est une grande fille, elle sait se défendre, elle ne craint rien.

Van, sceptique : C'est une jeune fille…

Hitomie, fronçant les sourcils : Qu'est ce c'est que cette remarque machiste ?

Van : Rien du tout, je veux juste qu'il ne lui arrive rien… Tu as bien dormi ?

Hitomie : Oui mais…

Van : Mais quoi ?

Hitomie : J'aurais mille fois mieux dormis dans tes bras !

Van, mi-choqué mi-amusé : Hitomie ! Une jeune fille ne doit pas dire de telles choses et encore moins les faire !

Hitomie : Quel dommage, j'aurais bien laissé la fenêtre ouverte pour que tu me rejoigne cette nuit mais puisque tu ne veux pas…

Van, la prenant dans ses bras : Tu veux me rendre fou ou quoi ?

Hitomie, parcourant son cou de petits bisous : Tout à fait mon ange, je vais te rendre fou d'amour.

Elle défait un à un les boutons de sa chemise, il glisse ses mains sous sa nuisette et parcours lentement son corps, savourant ses courbes.

Van, à voix base : On ne devrait pas…

Hitomie, enlevant la chemise et s'attaquant au pantalon : Oh vraiment, tu crois… ? Tu n'aimes pas peut être ?

Van : Oh qui si…

Hitomie : Alors tais-toi.

Elle l'embrasse pour le faire taire, elle enlève sa nuisette et se retrouve nue devant lui qui la dévore des yeux.

Van, craquant : Hitomie…

Il finit de se déshabiller, l'allonge doucement sur le lit et en elle, il devient un homme pour la première fois, pour leur plus grand plaisir à tout les deux…

Van : Tu es si belle mon Hitomie.

Hitomie, plaisantant : Tu n'es pas mal non plus, je te rassure !

Van, soucieux : Je ne t'ai pas fais trop mal ?

Hitomie : Un peu…

Van, l'embrassant tendrement : Je suis désolé.

Hitomie : Mais je ne regrette rien, c'était fantastique…Tu es un très bon amant.

Van, rougissant : Hitomie !

Pendant ce temps Folken sert de guide à Lila et lui fait visité Fanélia-cité, la capitale de Fanélia.

Folken : Que pensez-vous de notre ville ?

Lila, admirative : C'est vraiment très beau, ça n'a rien à voir avec les constructions que l'on trouve sur la terre.

Folken : La terre ?

Lila : Oh pardon, la lune des illusions.

Folken, curieux : Y a-t-il quelqu'un qui vous attende là-bas ?

Lila : Bien sur, il y a mon frère ainsi que mes amies.

Folken : Vous pensez rester longtemps ici ?

Lila : Je ne sais pas en ce qui me concerne mais je pense qu'Hitomie n'est pas prête de repartir maintenant qu'elle a attrapé Van…

Soudain le ciel s'obscurcit et les éclairs déchirent le ciel et un signe noir apparaît.

Folken, inquiet : Il faut rentré au palais, vite !

Lila : Mais enfin que se passe-t-il ?

Folken, ferme : Ne discutez pas et venez…

Folken et Van se retrouvent en présence des deux jeunes filles dans la bibliothèque du palais.

Van : J'ai un mauvais pressentiment, j'ai raison n'est ce pas ?

Folken : Oui, je crois que DarkMaster s'est réveillé.

Van : Mais comment et pourquoi ?

Hitomie : De quoi vous parlez ?

Folken : De notre nouvel ennemi, nous sommes à l'aube d'une nouvelle guerre

Van : Et rien de nous sauvera cette fois-ci…Pas même Escaflowne.

Lila : Qui est DarkMaster ?

Folken : Un puissant sorcier des ténèbres, il a été enfermé par un sceau magique grâce à la puissance du guerrier de Gaia.

Hitomie : Le guerrier de Gaia ? Qui est-ce ?

Van : Nul ne le sais, la prophétie dis qu'à chaque fois que le DarkMaster se réveillera le guerrier de Gaia apparaîtra…

Hitomie, regardant Lila : Le guerrier de Gaia, serait-ce…

Lila lui fait signe de se taire et Hitomie ne dit rien.

Van : Excusez-nous il faut que je rassemble les troupes, il ne devrait pas perdre de temps pour attaquer.

Folken : Je t'accompagne, restez ici vous serez à l'abris.

Ils sortent rapidement.

Hitomie : C'est toi n'est ce pas, ce n'est pas un guerrier mais une guerrière, tu es la protectrice de Gaia, tu vas devoir te battre à leur côtés…

Lila, soupirant : Oui, j'espère seulement que ce n'est pas mon arrivée ici qui a réveillé la source maléfique.

Hitomie : Mais ils vont gagné, avec ton aide ils vont réussir à le vaincre ?

Lila, secouant la tête : Ils ne peuvent rien contre lui…

Hitomie, regardant par la fenêtre : Le combat a déjà commencé, mon dieu c'est terrible…D'où viennent donc ses étranges créatures…

Lila : Des sous fifre de DarkMaster. C'est dangereux, reste ici et attend que Van vienne te chercher.

Hitomie : Mais que vas-tu faire ?

Lila, souriante : Accomplir ma destinée et protéger cette planète ! Prisme de Gaia, transforme-moi !

Hitomie : Fais attention à toi !

Sailor Gaia : C'est promis.

Elle s'élance parla fenêtre et grâce à ses ailes s'envole vers le château qui abrite la source maléfique.

Quelques minutes plus tard Van et Folken reviennent affolés.

Van : Hitomie ! Il faut partir immédiatement, ils vont prendre la château d'une minute à l'autre, il faut fuir.

Folken : Où est Lila ?

Hitomie : Elle est partie.

Van, ahuri : Mais comment…

Hitomie : Tout va bien se passer, fais-moi confiance, ton guerrier est parti accomplir sa destinée.

Folken :Elle est partie avec alors ?

Hitomie, souriante : On peut le voir comme ça.

Van : Nous aussi, nous allons au château du DarkMaster, peut être pourrons-nous lui être utile…

Folken : Ne perdons pas de temps, allons-y ! Il ne faudrait pas que Lila soit blessée.

Van, surpris : Tu t'inquiète pour elle ?

Folken : Et alors ?

Hitomie : Je viens également.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPITRE 3

Alors que Sailor Gaia arrive au château ou se trouve le DarkMaster, la nuit tombe. Elle franchit les portes et une voix retenti.

" Nous voilà à nouveau réunis, guerrière de Gaia, penses-tu pouvoir m'arrêter une fois de plus et faire régner la paix… Laisse-moi t'avertir, tu n'y parviendra ta pas ! "

Sailor Gaia, à elle-même : Et bah ça promet…Je ne me suis pas trompée, je me dois de l'empêcher de nuire. Mais comment faire ?

Sans plus hésiter elle se dirige vers la salle du trône, assis à la place du roi, elle distingue une ombre.

Ombre : Bonsoir Sailor Gaia ou dois-je dire Princesse Félicity ?

Sailor Gaia, étonnée : Vous me connaissez ? Qui êtes vous ?

Ombre : Je m'appel DarkMaster, tu ne te rappel plus de moi…Cela ne m'étonnes pas, c'était dans une autre vie.

Sailor Gaia : Mais vous n'êtes pas réel…Personne ne peut survivre aussi longtemps.

DarkMaster : C'est vrai, aujourd'hui je ne suis qu'une ombre mais bientôt je retrouverai un corps de sang et de chair et je pourrais anéantir les protectrices du système solaire, c'est à cause de vous si je suis comme ça ! Vous me le paierez !

Sailor Gaia : Je ne te laisserai pas faire de mal à mes amies !

DarkMaster, riant comme un dément : Tu préfères que je tues ceux-ci peut-être ?

Apparaît alors une cage où sont enfermés Hitomie, Van et Folken.

Sailor Gaia : Vous êtes un être ignoble !

DarkMaster : Et j'en suis fier ! Alors lesquels choisis-tu ? Ceux-là qui ignore qui tu es où les autres qui ne savent que trop qui tu es, traîtresse à ton sang…

Hitomie : Ne t'occupe pas de nous ! Fais ce que tu as à faire !

Van : On peut m'expliqué qui est cette fille ?

Folken : Où est Lila ?

DarkMaster : Tiens, tiens, il semble tenir à toi celui-là et toi que ressens-tu pour lui ? Oh regardez moi ça un amour naissant, je ne connais rien de plus répugnant !

Il envoi une vague d'énergie sur Sailor Gaia qui se retrouve propulsée contre un mur et semble être inconsciente, du sang coule sur son visage.

DarkMaster : Et voilà, plus de Sailor Gaia, je suis enfin débarrassé de cette punaise !

Hitomie, affolée : Sailor Gaia ! Répond-moi !

Folken : Le guerrier de Gaia est en réalité une femme…Nous voilà mal partis.

Hitomie : C'est la meilleure des guerrières, je t'interdit de la critiquer !

Van, surpris : Tu la connais ?

Hitomie : Heu…Oui !

DarkMaster : Allez-vous arrêté de jacasser ! Je vais vous montré moi la puissance…

Sailor Gaia : Pluie de météore, agit tout de suite !

DarkMaster :Ahahahah…Petite garce ! Tu vas me le payer !

Sailor Gaia : J'en doute, c'est toi qui vas payer pour ce que tu as fait à ma planète !

DarkMaster : Tu es seule et ne peux rien contre moi !

Sailor Gaia : Une sailor n'est jamais seule !

DarkMaster : Non, tu ne peux pas me vaincra pas cette fois-ci !

Sailor Gaia : Sailor Moon, Sailor Soléria entendez la prière de votre amie, venez à moi !

Une colonne de lumière bleue se matérialise, Bunny et Carina apparaisent.

Carina, surprise en nuisette : Sailor Gaia !

Bunny, en pyjama : Mais ça va pas la tête ! On dormait nous !

Sailor Gaia : Désolée les filles j'ai besoin d'aide…

Bunny : C'est qui eux ? Et pourquoi ils sont enfermés ? On est où ?

Carina : Hitomie ? Non, me dit pas que tu as amené sur Gaia ?

Sailor Gaia, contrite : Si…

DarkMaster : Dite le si je vous déranges !

Bunny : Tu vois pas qu'on discute là ? T'es pressé de mourir ou quoi ?

Carina : Tu nous expliqueras tout à l'heure ! On a une bataille à gagner alors allons-y !

Bunny : Prisme Lunaire, transforme-moi !

Carina : Prisme Solaire, transforme-moi !

Sailor Moon : Je suis Sailor Moon, je vais te punir au nom de la lune pour…pour quoi déjà ?

Sailor Soléria : Aucune idée…Euh Sailor Gaia ?

Sailor : Ca commence bien ! Pour avoir attaqué la planète !

Sailor Moon : C'est ça ! Je vais te punir au nom de la lune pour avoir attaquer cette planète !

Hitomie : Courage les filles ! Vous allez l'avoir !

DarkMaster : La ferme !

Folken : Des femmes pour sauver Gaia, où va le monde !

Hitomie lui lance un regard noir.

Van : Qui sait elle vont peut être nous sauver !

Sailor Moon : Freesbee lunaire, agit tout de suite !

Sailor Soléria : Freesbee solaire, agit tout de suite !

Sailor Gaia : Energie de Gaia, agit tout de suite !

Les attaques atteignent le DarkMaster mais ne semble avoir aucun effet sur lui.

Folken : Qu'est ce que je disais…

Van : C'est mal partis !

Hitomie : Ne perdez pas espoir, vous allez y arriver !

Sailor Soléria : Dans ce genre de situation, une seule solution…

Sailor Moon : Prisme lunaire, transforme-moi en princesse Sérénity !

Sailor Gaia : Prisme de Gaia, transforme-moi en princesse Félicity !

Sailor Soléria : Prisme Solaire, transforme-moi en princesse Eternity !

Hitomie : Géniale les filles, vous êtes sensationnelles !

Folken, abasourdi : La princesse Félicity ?

Van : C'est impossible…

Hitomie : Pourquoi ça ?

Folken : C'est une légende…Elle dit qu'un jour venu de nul part apparaîtra la Princesse Félicity, puissante guerrière tirant sa force de Gaia, elle fera naître une paix éternelle sur la planète…

Hitomie : C'est plutôt une bonne nouvelle, alors ?

Van : L'aîné de notre famille est sensé l'épousé pour régner à ses côté une fois qu'elle aura unifié tous les royaumes…

Hitomie : L'épouser ?

Folken : Il en est hors de question !

Van, surpris : Pourquoi ça ?

Folken, balbutiant : J'ai déjà quelqu'un dans mon cœur ! Je vous rappel que l'on est venu ici pour retrouver Lila et la protéger !

Hitomie : Je le crois pas, t'en pince pour Lila, bah ça alors…Comme quoi les prophéties sont toujours vraies.

Pendant qu'ils bavardent le combat continu et tourne à l'avantage des Princesses.

Princesse Sérénity : Cicatrisation lunaire…

Princesse Eternity : Cicatrisation solaire…

Princesse Félicity : Cicatrisation terrestre…

Toutes les trois : Exécution !

Le DarkMaster est frappé de plein fouet par les attaques et purifier il se désintègre peu à peu.

DarkMaster : Je reviendrais encore une fois et ma revanche viendra, vous m'avez vaincu cette fois mais vous avez causé votre propre perte…

Sérénity : Bah ils disent tous toujours la même chose !

Eternity : Ca va Félicity ?

Félicity : Oui, je suis juste un peu fatiguée !

Eternity : C'est normal, tu as dépensé beaucoup d'énergie pour nous faire venir !

Sérénity : Ne t'en fais pas on va rentré par nos propres moyens, mais reviens vite nous voir !

Eternity : Quand tu seras prête, reviens, tu nous manques et Bourdu a faillit m'arracher la tête quand il a appris ce que je t'avais aidé à faire !

Sérénity : N'importe quoi !

Félicity : Je reviendrais très vite c'est promis !

Folken : Ca vous dérangerez de nous sortir de là ! On a une amie à retrouver !

Félicity, étonnée : Qui donc ?

Folken : Lila !

Eternity : Il ne sait pas… Ca va lui faire un choc ! Bonne chance pour les explications !

Sérénity : Il est mignon, je comprend pourquoi tu ne veux pas rentré trop vite ! Amuse toi bien avant de rentré !

Félicity : Filez avant de dire encore plus de bêtises !

Sailor Moon et Sailor Soléria se prennent par la main puis se concentre, une colonne de lumière bleue se forme à nouveau et elles retournent sur terre.

Félicity se dirige vers la cage et libère ses amis.

Hitomie : Ouah ! C'était incroyable ! Quel combat !

Félicity, gênée : Merci Hitomie.

Van : Merci d'avoir sauver notre planète, nous vous devons beaucoup…

Félicity : Bah…C'est un peu mon job en fait…

Folken, à Félicity : Lila est venue avec vous, où est-elle ?

Félicity, embarrassée : Comment vous dire ça…

Brusquement elle s'évanouit et reprend son apparence.

Folken, la rattrapant de justesse : Lila !

Van : Et bah ça alors…Les choses sont bien faite finalement.

Hitomie : C'est pas pour te contrarier mais où t'as vu qu'il lui plaisait ?

Van : Nul part…

Folken : Rentrons au palais, elle dois être fatiguée…


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPITRE 4

De retour au château de Fanélia, il découvre avec étonnement qu'il ne reste aucune trace de la bataille qui a eut lieu peu de temps auparavant. Hitomie et Van s'installe dans la chambre de cette dernière et rattrape le temps perdu heureux du dénouement de l'affrontement.

Folken dépose Lila dans sa chambre, et attend patiemment qu'elle se réveil.

Mais le combat a été long et pénible pour la jeune fille qui a dut dépenser beaucoup d'énergie si bien qu'elle dort une journée et une nuit entière. Le crépuscule arrive lorsqu'elle ouvre enfin les yeux.

Folken : J'ai cru que vous ne vous réveilleriez jamais…

Lila : J'étais très fatiguée.

Folken : Je comprend, ainsi vous êtes la guerrière protectrice de Gaia, la princesse Félicity.

Lila, gênée : Oui, désolée de vous l'avoir cacher.

Folken : Si j'avais sut, j'aurais tout de suite compris.

Lila, perdue : Quoi donc ?

Folken : Que je vous aime.

Lila, paniquée : Vous allez un peu vite là ! On ne dit pas à quelqu'un qu'on l'aime d'un coup comme ça…

Folken : Vous m'êtes promise, l'oracle l'a prédit il y a bien longtemps.

Lila : Euh…C'est gentil mais non merci, question problèmes sentimentaux j'ai donné, trouvé quelqu'un d'autre.

Folken, s'approchant : Impossible, je ne désire que vous.

Lila, sortant du lit : Et bah désir et amour sont deux choses bien différentes pour moi, et même si vous êtes, avouons-le, fort bien fait de votre personne…Vous êtes même plutôt beau gosse…

Folken, la prenant dans ses bras pour l'embrasser : Venez, je ne vous ferez aucun mal.

Lila, s'échappant : Il suffit ! Je suis flattée de votre intérêt soudain pour ma personne mais je ne veux pas d'une relation avec vous.

Folken : Lila ! Revenez !

Mais sans plus rien écouter elle s'enfuit et entre précipitamment dans la chambre de son amie qui est très occupée.

Hitomie : Lila !

Van, tout rouge : Un problème ?

Lila, essoufflée : Oui et un gros…

Hitomie : Que se passe t-il ?

Lila : C'est Folken, il a perdu la tête.

Van, surpris : Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

Lila : Et bien, il était là lorsque je me suis réveillée et m'a raconté qu'il m'aimait et que je devait me donné à lui parce que je sais plus qui l'a dit.

Van : Pas très subtil ou romantique…C'était bien la peine de me critiquer !

Hitomie : Et tu lui as dit quoi ?

Lila : Non merci ça ne m'intéresse pas.

Hitomie, navrée : Le pauvre…

Lila, ulcérée : Le pauvre ! Tu plaisantes, il m'a pris dans ses bras et a voulut m'embrasser contre ma volonté !

Van : Ca ne lui ressemble pas, je vais aller lui parler…Euh…vous pouvez vous retournez que je m'habille ?

Lila, se retournant : Oh bien sur faite !

Hitomie : Sinon, tu vas bien ? Tu as dormi longtemps.

Lila : J'ai dépensé beaucoup d'énergie pour faire venir les filles alors j'ai du récupéré, c'est normal, t'en fait pas pour ça !

Van : J'ai fini ! Excusez-moi, je reviens dés que j'ai parlé à Folken.

Lila : Désolée pour le dérangement.

Hitomie : C'est pas grave, on a toute notre vie pour profiter l'un de l'autre maintenant.

Lila : Vous avez bien de la chance.

Hitomie : Et toi…Avec Folken c'est un non définitif ?

Lila, pensive : Je l'ignore, il me plaît bien c'est indéniable mais c'est surtout physique si tu vois ce que je veux dire…

Hitomie : Je vois très bien…Mais si tu lui donnais une chance peut être qu'il arriverait à conquérir ton cœur…

Lila : Le problème c'est que je n'en ai pas envi…

Hitomie : Tu penses toujours à Aidan ?

Lila : Oui.

Hitomie : J'en reviens pas après tout ce que ce type t'as fait subir, t'es encore amoureuse de lui !

Lila : Mais non, mais je n'oubli pas que les hommes qui m'attire …

Hitomie : Et bien quoi ?

Lila, soupirant : Finisse toujours par me briser le cœur !

Hitomie : Tu sais mieux faut un cœur brisé et reconstruit cent fois qu'un cœur qui n'a pas aimé une seule fois…

Lila : Tu as raison mais quand même je en cède pas aux hommes dés leur première demande !

Hitomie, pouffant : Le pauvre, t'as décidé de le faire ramer.

Lila : Bah pour une fois…

De son côté Van retrouve Folken dans sa chambre.

Van : Bonjour grand frère ! Alors tu as réussis à faire fuir la jolie Lila ?

Folken, soupirant : Ca doit être de famille, je m'y suis pris comme un idiot !

Van, souriant : Bienvenu au club !

Folken : Je vais me rattrapé !

Van : Et comment ?

Folken : Je vais lui faire la cour ! Je ne vais pas lâché comme ça !

Van, riant : Et bien bon courage ! Et ça consiste en quoi exactement ?

Folken : Je vais lui envoyé des fleurs, des poèmes ! Je vais engagé des troubadour pour louer sa beauté…

Van : C'est une idée comme une autre…

Folken : Je ne vais plus la quitter un seul instant, je lui ferais visité les lieux les plus romantiques, lui murmurerais mille mots d'amour…

Van : T'es vraiment mordu…Je te laisse à ta stratégie…

Folken : Des sucreries, je lui ferais envoyé les douceurs les plus exquises…

Deux semaines plus tard Hitomie et Lila, en pleine discussion.

Hitomie : Alors ça donne quoi avec Folken ?

Lila, furieuse : Il me rend dingue ! Il y a des fleurs partout dans ma chambre et leur parfum entêtant me donne mal à la tête, il y a des sucreries entassées nul part et partout…Et des idiots qui chante mes louanges et ma beauté dans tous les couloirs !

Hitomie : Il doit bien y avoir quelque chose de plaisant ?

Lila : Et bien c'est vrai qu'il m'a fait découvrir des lieux magnifiques…Mais il gâche tout en se mettant à me raconter des fadaises !

Hitomie : Ils ne sont vraiment pas doué pour séduire les Fanel, tu crois que c'est héréditaire ?

Lila, taquine : J'espère pour toi que non ! T'imagine si tu as des enfants avec Van et qu'ils sont comme ça…

Hitomie : Les pauvres…Ca ne doit pas être drôle pour eux.

Lila : Ca ne l'ai pas pour moi en tout cas !

Hitomie : Allez, tu peux bien me le dire à moi…Il ne te laisse pas indifférente ?

Lila : Je lui sauterais bien dessus des fois, c'est vrai. Il est toujours collé à moi, me touche à la moindre occasion et ses regards…

Hitomie : Je vois, tu vas finir par craquer !

Lila : Possible, disons que j'ai très envie de l'entraîner dans mon lit mais pas de parler d'amour !

Hitomie : Ce que tu peux être bornée parfois ! Profites de l'instant.

Lila : Je ne veux pas qu'il se fasse d'illusion c'est purement sexuel, après un bonne nuit de débauche je suis certaine que je ne penserais plus à lui.

Hitomie : Et bien lance toi.

Folken, souriant : Bonjour, je ne vous dérange pas ?

Lila, le regardant : Non, pas la peine de s'asseoir, on s'en va !

Folken, surpris : Volontiers, où désirez-vous allez ?

Lila, le tirant par la main : Dans mon lit et pas pour y dormir !

Hitomie : Amusez-vous bien !

Folken :Mais enfin….

Van, les croisant : Mais où vont-ils ?

Hitomie : Au lit…

Van : Déjà ? Mais on est en plein milieu de l'après-midi…

Hitomie, riant : Pas pour dormir mon amour.

Van, tout rouge : Oh je vois…

Dans la chambre de Lila…

Folken, hésitant : Je crains de ne pas avoir saisit ce que vous voulez.

Lila, se déshabillant : Toi, c'est toi que je veux, tu rend dingue de frustration !

Folken : Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée…

Lila, nue devant lui : Je ne te demande pas de penser.

Folken : Mais enfin…

Lila, agacée : Tais-toi !

Elle l'embrasse violemment et il l'enlace instinctivement, elle lui enlève alors sa chemise et parcours son torse avec ses mains qui descendent jusqu'au bas ventre, elle déboutonne le pantalon et le fais tomber sur ses chevilles.

Folken, balbutiant : Lila…

Lila : Chute, laisse moi faire…

Ses mains glissent sur son corps, le faisant frissonner de partout, d'une poussée elle l'allonge sur lit et lui monte dessus, elle embrasse chaque partie de son corps et lorsqu'elle arrive à son sexe palpitant de désir, elle le prend dans sa bouche sans la moindre hésitation le faisant gémir de plaisir à chaque mouvement de sa bouche. Elle se redresse et s'empale sur lui en soupirant de satisfaction, ses hanches commencent à boucher doucement puis de plus en plus vite, encore et toujours, il attrape alors ses hanches et la fais basculer sous lui, elle enroule ses jambes autour de sa taille et le supplie de continuer…Le plaisir monte crescendo ses ongles s'enfoncent profondément dans les épaules de son amant mes celui-ci ni prête pas la moindre attention se libérant en elle. Telle une chatte repue elle se blottit contre lui alors qu'il cherche à reprendre sa respiration, le visage enfouit dans son cou, taquine elle joue avec une mèche de ses cheveux puis provocante elle le caresse du bout des doigts alors qu'il est toujours en elle, lentement elle ondule à nouveau ses hanches et sent le désir de son amant renaître.

Folken, surpris : Encore ?

Lila : Oh oui, c'est loin d'être finit…

On ne revit ni le jeune homme ni la jeune fille avant le lendemain matin et contrairement à ce qu'elle pensait elle ne se lassa pas de son amant et finit même par voir naître pour lui de profonds sentiments qu'elle n'hésita pas à lui confier au plus grand plaisir de Folken.

Fin.

Note : Merci beaucoup à lino pour son commentaire qui m'a fait très plaisir, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez. Vous pourrez retrouver Lila et Folken dans La petite sœur solaire, notamment lors du prochain mariage de Taiki et Molly.


End file.
